


Hawaii

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Series: A Long Series of Not So Odd Moments [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e19 Transition, F/M, Josh Lyman and his giant romantic gesture, Missing Scene, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is packing for Hawaii and realizes he doesn't want to go without a certain someone. Takes place during "Transition"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished The West Wing a week ago after 2 1/2 months of watching and I'm still not doing okay, so this happened. Josh and Donna were the main reason for that speed watch, and they're still killing me, so naturally I was going to write a fic at some point. My first West Wing fic, I hope you like it!

He was packing his bag when it hit him. To think such a huge revelation was induced by a picture that had been sitting on his desk at home for the past 8 years…if someone else had told the story he wouldn’t have believed it.

Josh was in his apartment packing his more casual attire into a suitcase. The last time he’d come even remotely close to doing that was the trip to Camp David, and he wasn’t  sure he could count that, because it wasn’t exactly a vacation.

As infuriating as Sam was being, he was right. Josh needed a break, no matter how much he denied it. The way he snapped at Otto today…that wasn’t him. A week in paradise was just what he needed to clear his head. Still, something felt off. For some reason he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be happy if he went through with this, which didn’t make any sense. He was headed to _Hawaii_ for god’s sakes!

He sighed, deciding to account whatever stupid feeling he had to the funk he was trying to eliminate, and headed to the bathroom to pack his razor. On the way there, as he passed his desk, his eyes fell on a picture of him and Donna. He’d seen it a million times. They took it on Bartlet’s first Election Day, and he’d framed it a week later.

It all became so clear so quickly: why he’d been feeling so down the past few days, why he didn’t immediately jump at the chance to get away, why even now, with everything planned, he couldn’t bring himself to be happy about this vacation: Donna.

He realized it now:  he couldn’t bear the thought of going a week without her. Sure he’d spent longer periods of time without her before, but he always missed her like crazy, every single day that she was ever gone. The few months they’d been separate, and the time that followed, where they were together, but not them-selves, made him want to be close to her as often as possible.

Not only that, but could their relationship survive a sudden week apart? Things were already tense, what with Donna pushing to figure out what was going on; wouldn’t a week apart worsen the situation, if not damage it beyond repair?

 He was so confused about, and scared by the whole thing: that explained the temper. He wanted to be with her, for real: he knew that. With all the craziness of the election, and now the transition, he couldn’t bring himself to admit it-to her or to himself.

Why couldn’t he just come forth and tell her he loved her? This was Donna: she was his best friend, the one person he could be completely comfortable around, say anything to, for eight years.

Well, he could tell her almost everything: he never was able to tell her how he felt. Eight years he’d pondered, floating back and forth between certainty and denial. There were so many moments between them, moments he’d at times thought strange, and at other times thought for certain meant he wanted her.

When she left him, the months without her, without her smile, confirmed it for him: he was in love with Donna Moss, from not long after he met her; it was only a matter of time before he acted on it.

Now he had her though, and he was inches away from letting her go; he couldn’t do that. He wanted to be mad that she was rushing him into commitment, but then, she wasn’t really rushing was she? They’d been sleeping together for weeks. Maybe he’d never thought much of it because he didn’t think he needed to. He knew he’d loved her forever so when they got together, he didn’t think to consider a discussion of feelings; he just assumed that after all those moments, they knew.

He couldn’t do that to Donna though: he realized that now. Maybe she wasn’t certain of the feelings, or maybe she was, but just needed to be certain of where he stood. Regardless, they both deserved honesty. The years together were a mess of emotions and certain or not, they needed to figure it all out.

It was all so scary at the same time. He’d wanted her for so long, that now all he could do was fear screwing this up. He feared ruining what he was sure was meant to be. Once they started talking, that was it: one wrong word and all of his dreams could come crashing down.

He had to get over it though; if he didn’t he would definitely lose her for good, and that was a fate he couldn’t accept. He looked at the picture one more time and then back at his room, where the suitcase was still open on his bed. He thought for a moment, then rushed to the phone to make a few last minute calls

* * *

 

            Donna’s just turned off the TV, and is about to head off to bed, when a light knock sounds at her door. She sighs and pushes herself up off the couch. Who could possibly need her at this hour, and why didn’t they call first?

Her jaw drops as she opens the door to reveal Josh standing there.

“I would’ve been here sooner” he says. “But it took me a while to find the piece of paper with your new address on it.” He’s using his usual hushed, stuttered voice, the one he uses when he gets emotional, the one she’s heard so many times over the years, the one that always makes her swoon.

“Not tonight Josh” she grumbles. “It’s been a long day. I’m exhausted”

“That’s not what I was talking about.” he says, surprisingly calmly.

Normally he’d be teasing her by now. She’s not sure what’s going on. She’s almost scared. All of this is reflected by her simply standing frozen in the doorway, completely silent. Josh cocks his head towards her.

“Can I come in?” he asks. His lighter tone is starting to come back, so she smiles and steps aside to let him pass. She closes the door behind her slowly before turning to him.

“Josh look if you’re ready to talk that’s great but like I said I’m pretty wiped and…”

“I have something for you” he cuts her off. She didn’t even notice that his hands had been behind his back since he arrived until he brings them out in front of him.

She’s staring silently again now, this time at the single, wrapped hibiscus flower Josh is holding out towards her.

“Where did you get this?” she gasps, reaching out to grab it. She’d mentioned to Josh out of random a few years ago that the hibiscus was her favorite flower.

“Oh yeah, that’s another reason why I wasn’t here two hours ago: I had to go to three florists to find this”

“There are three florists in DC?”

“Apparently”

They laugh again and Donna brings the flower up to her nose to take in its tropical smell. She’s always wanted to go to Hawaii, and the smell of the hibiscus makes her feel like she could be right on one of the islands.

She’s so focused on how much she loves it that she forgets Josh is standing there with her, until he speaks up again.

“There’s something else” he says. “Because it being your favorite flower was not the only reason I got you a hibiscus”

She looks up at him questioningly until he hands her an envelope. She has no idea what’s going on, He’s looking at her so lovingly, and he’s staring at the envelope with anticipation.

“Go on open it” He practically starts jumping up and down.

She slowly rips it open and what’s inside makes her breath catch in her throat. He’s handed her two tickets to Hawaii, departing tomorrow morning.

She can’t even get a word out; she just stares up at him, tears now building up in her eyes. She thought he was going to let them go. She thought she was going to have her heart broken by Josh Lyman once again, and then he did something like this.

“I kinda freaked out at Otto before, and so Sam and the President Elect sort of forced me to take a vacation for a week, clear my head.” he explains. “I was packing up my bags, and for some reason I kept thinking I didn’t want to go, and then I realized…I don’t want to go unless you’re coming with me”

Donna cries and rushes forward, wrapping her arms around him. She feels him return the embrace. They bury their faces in each other’s shoulders. If there was ever an answer as to what this relationship was, this was it. After a long moment, she pulled away from him and wiped tears from her eyes.

“So you’ll come?” he chimes.

“No” she jokes, feigning sternness. “I don’t think it’s the right time”

She looks up at Josh and he looks crushed, like a lost puppy dog. She laughs a while before she realizes that he isn’t joining her. She smacks him with the envelope.

“I was joking you idiot!” His expression softens, but he still stays planted in the same spot.

“Yeah maybe now’s not the best time to joke about that”

Donna laughs and wraps her arms around him again, this time from behind.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” she says, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Josh’s face lights up again. He’s smiling in a way different than Donna’s ever seen. Sure he smiles big when he’s bragging about his policy successes in his oh so modest way, but this is different; this smile expands through his whole face, his eyes lighting up, his whole countenance changing.

“Make yourself comfortable” she says. “I just have to call Mrs. Santos I’ll be right back”

“Don’t worry about that” he calls. “It’s all taken care of. We leave tomorrow, stay for a week, go back to work the morning after we get back”

Donna can’t contain herself anymore. She walks back over and kisses him, straight on the lips. The envelope and flower drop from her hands as they sink into each other. It’s soft and slow, one of the most romantic kisses they’ve had yet.

When they pull apart, Josh stares at her with eyes that she’d been dreaming of seeing for nine years. She feels special and loved, the way he’s looking at her.

“Do you have your suitcase with you?” she whispers.

“No it’s back at my apartment” he mumbles, still left in a stupor from their kiss.

“Well then run home and get it while I pack my bag” Donna says, moving her face close to his, and speaking through her teeth. “You’re not going anywhere tonight”

She turns sharply and walks into her bedroom, almost strutting. Josh stands frozen in shock for a moment, before smiling and running out the door. He needs to get to his place and back here as soon as possible.


End file.
